


English Eyes

by eminahinata



Series: 30vicios: Tabla Universal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cultural Differences, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los estadounidenses eran tan extraños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rusia

**Author's Note:**

> **Parte de:** Tabla Universal - #21. Un vistazo atrás.  
>  **Notas:** ¡Hola! Bueno, para empezar, no conozco absolutamente nada sobre la cultura rusa y sus costumbres y tradiciones, por lo que las ideas de ésta historia son tomadas de ésta página (http://www.san-petersburgo.com/costumbres.htm) y ésta otra (http://www.adide.org/revista/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=454&Itemid=72). 
> 
> Pues bien, ya que no tenemos el nombre de Stiles, he decidido darle uno: Sasha Johnevich Bleidd Stilinski (!) Si, bueno, _Sasha_ (que es el diminutivo de Aleksandr) significa en ruso “Defensor”; _Johnevich_ significa “Hijo de John” (que a su vez, en ruso, John significa “Pleno de gracia”) y _Bleidd_ significa en galés “Lobo”. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero cuando lo pensé me resultó divertido. Así que hasta que tengamos un nombre, usare éste. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Bueno, si daba un vistazo atrás a sus decisiones (o en éste caso: a las decisiones de su padre) no hubiera esperado (ni imaginado) terminar encerrado por casi cuatro horas en un armario de la escuela. Y tampoco había esperado (ni imaginado) terminar encerrado por casi cuatro horas en un armario de la escuela con cierto capitán del equipo de lacrosse, conocido por su familia, amigos y el resto de los habitantes como Derek Hale.

Él culpaba de esto a Lydia.

Pero antes que a Lydia, él culpaba de esto a su prima Natasha.

Su vida era una de esas malditas comedias románticas. ¿Y lo malo de todo eso? Es que ni siquiera era el _chico_. _¡Sexismo!,_ gritó la voz de Allison en su cabeza.

De nuevo: ¿cómo es que había llegado a esa situación?

* * *

Todo había comenzado cuando su padre recibió la _llamada_ que cambiaría su vida (y sí, con todo y cursiva la palabra porque realmente _había cambiado su vida_ ) desde el otro lado del océano. Es decir: Estados Unidos. Más concretamente: Beacon Hills, California, lugar donde nació la historia de amor de su padre y su madre (palabras de su abuela, no de él, de su abuela) allá en los años noventa. La persona que había llamado resulto ser el mejor amigo de su difunta madre, un tal Peter Hale, quién con regularidad desde la muerte de su madre se había comunicado con su padre. Y que no era barato. Las llamadas telefónicas desde Estados Unidos a Rusia eran de un costo _estratosférico_.

Enfoque, Stiles, _enfoque_.

En fin. La llamada termino con su padre informando a la familia que él y Stiles se mudarían a Beacon Hills por una propuesta de trabajo que le ofreció su antiguo jefe en la policía y que Peter, muy amablemente, se había ofrecido a comunicarse con él para darle la noticia.

Él realmente debió haber sospechado en ese momento. Él realmente debió haberlo hecho.

Al final, y un mes después y muchas preparaciones estresantes, su padre y él tomaron un vuelo directo a California, dejando atrás a su insufrible familia y primos demasiado sobreprotectores que no lo dejaban ni a luz ni sombra _porque Sasha nos preocupamos por ti y tu torpeza innata_. Y no, él no era torpe por naturaleza, sólo algo distraído. En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por el antes mencionado amigo de su padre, quién al verlos llegar sonrió de una forma que considero demasiado espeluznante, especialmente la mirada _depredadora_ con la que recorrió el cuerpo de su padre y el cual paso totalmente desapercibido para el otro hombre. Ah, su padre. Su adorable padre. Tan buen observador en su trabajo, pero tan despistado para cuando se trataba de él y de los hombres que querían saltar y devorar sus huesos.

—John Alekevich Stilinski —sonrió el hombre, sus ojos brillando de un extraño azul—, los años han sido generosos contigo.

—Peter…

—Todavía no puedo creer que seas el mismo chico escuálido que Anwen atropello con su motoneta.

—Peter… —dijo con indignación su padre. Él arqueo una ceja al hombre mayor, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente—, no era _tan_ escuálido como obstinadamente siempre afirmas.

—Sí lo eras.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

¿Y se suponía que él era el adolescente aquí?

—Correcto —interrumpió, un poco avergonzado cuando la diversión pasó a segundo plano—. Lamento interrumpir su deplorable coqueteo  pero realmente quiero llegar a una cama en las próximas dos horas antes de caer inconsciente en este mismo lugar.

—¿Coqueteo? —vio como su padre fruncía el ceño en confusión.

—¿Deplorable? —susurró el otro hombre viéndose ofendido por la palabra.

Oh, la vida era tan dulce.

Pero tuvo su resultado cuando ellos y sus maletas terminaron en el auto de Peter Hale.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Peter, viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor, su padre sentado en el asiento de copiloto—. La última vez que te vi tenías un yeso en el brazo al querer imitar a Batman usando cueras para volar —y podía recordar eso. Nunca había visto a Pasha y Misha tan asustados. Tenía ocho años y realmente quería ser Batman.

Sonrió

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Mamá no dejo de regañarme mientras el médico tomaba las radiografías —susurró lo último, notando como ambos hombre en la parte delantera parecían ser envueltos en un manto de tristeza.

Uno había perdido a su mejor amiga y el otro a su esposa.

Él perdió a su madre por el cáncer.

—Así que… —carraspeó su padre—, ¿con lo de la mudanza…?

—No es problema, John —sonrió Peter—. Los chicos y yo nos hicimos cargo de mover los muebles a la antigua casa de los abuelos de Anwen. Ya está preparada para ser habitada, sólo falta que la personalicen.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió suavemente su padre—. No debieron molestarse…

—Tonterías  Tú y Anwen son parte de la familia. No es molestia para nosotros. Diana incluso ha preparado una pequeña reunión el próximo domingo —alzó sus ojos del camino al espejo para verlo—. Y eso es también para ti, Stiles

—Oh, genial. Gracias.

Media hora más tarde ellos se encontraban frente a una casa bastante bonita, notando como su padre sonreía con nostalgia al ver la fachada un poco descolorida. Se quitó los tenis que llevaba, dejándolos al lado de la puerta y notando con sorpresa que allí se encontraban unas zapatillas. Parpadeó antes de colocarse las zapatillas y caminar dentro de la casa, observando cómo habían sido colocados los muebles y las paredes recién pintadas.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo Peter cuando dejo la última maleta en la sala—. Diana dejo unos alimentos ya preparados en la refrigeradora para los próximos tres días —hizo un gesto a la cocina— Descansen y mañana vendré por los dos, ¿vale?

—Gracias, Peter —se acercó su padre, abrazando al otro hombre—. Por todo.

—Como he dicho: No es problema, John —dijo cuándo se separaron, un amistoso apretón en el hombro de su padre—. Bueno, me retiró. Tengo que ir a terminar algunas cosas. Los veré mañana.

—Nos vemos. Gracias por todo, Sr. Hale.

—¡Llámame Peter! —gritó con una sonrisa demasiado grande ocasionando que su padre negara con la cabeza. Poco después se escuchó como el auto se alejaba y él volteó a ver a su padre con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados.

—Así que… —dijo en ruso.

—Cállate.

* * *

Al día siguiente, bastante temprano, él se encontró en la cocina complacido de encontrar en los gabinetes los ingredientes necesarios para preparar las crepes que estaba acostumbrado a comer en las mañanas. Parecía ser que estas personas conocían muy bien sus costumbres y eso le explicó tan bien porque su padre se sentía tan cómodo abrazando al otro hombre.

—Recuerda que aquí no tienen las mismas costumbres que nosotros, Sasha, y por lo tanto no debes sentirte ofendido por ciertas actitudes, ¿sí?

—Lo entiendo, papá —dijo, resistiendo el impulso de colocar los ojos en blanco. Ya había escuchado bastante eso. A pesar de haberse criado en Rusia, él conocía muchas cosas de Estados Unidos, ya que su madre creció aquí a pesar de que su familia era de galés. He ahí la explicación de su buen ingles.

—Sí, lo sé, hijo. Pero te lo digo porque a mí me tomo bastante tiempo entender bastante de ésta cultura y no sentirme ofendido por ciertas situaciones —suspiró su padre, probablemente recordando su tiempo aquí hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ahora come y deja de llamarme Sasha —dijo colocando el plato frente a su padre y haciendo un gesto muy dramático ocasionando que riera el hombre mayor. Habían mejorado desde la muerte de su madre, lo cual lo hacía realmente feliz.

—¿Ya tienes todo para la escuela? —preguntó su padre luego de un bocado.

—Sí. Todo ya estaba preparado en mi escritorio.

—Debió ser Peter —alzó una ceja—. Trabaja en la escuela donde iras.

Asintió, parpadeando un poco a su padre.

—Parece ser que el Sr. Hale y tú se llevan bastante bien —vio a su padre enrojecer un poco.

—Sí. Fue gracias a él que tu madre y yo nos conocimos.

—Eso es bastante peculiar, teniendo en cuanta que ahora ustedes se hacen esos ojitos de enamorados —sonrió con petulancia. Su padre se atraganto con el té—. Ustedes no eran una especie de triada, ¿o sí?

—¡Sasha!

—¿Qué? Es simple curiosidad —lo señalo con el tenedor—. Y no me digas Sasha.

—Eres incorregible.

Él se encogió de hombros, tomando de su propia taza de té.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa —dijo luego de una pausa. A pesar de haber nacido en una comunidad bastante cerrada de mente, tenía la suerte de haber sido criado en una familia que aceptaba el amor en todas sus expresiones, por muy rígidos que fueran con las costumbres y tradiciones del país.

—Lo sé —sonrió su padre.

Escucharon como era tocada la puerta. Su padre se levantó, mientras él se encargó de recoger los platos usados y empezar la limpieza de la cocina.

—Peter —saludó su padre, haciéndose a un lado y ofreciéndole unas zapatillas al otro hombre, que rápidamente se cambió los zapatos de vestir que llevaba a las zapatillas. Ocultó una sonrisa. Estas personas realmente debían apreciar a su padre como para estar dispuestos a participar en sus costumbres con tanta facilidad.

—Hola, John, Stiles.

—Señor.

—Es Peter —hizo puchero el hombre mayor—. En fin, ¿listos?

—Sí, ya —asintió su padre, acercándose a la mesita en donde dejaban la cartera. Su padre dejo dinero en la mesita para que él lo tomara y pronto los tres se encontraban en el auto.

—Bien, Stiles —comenzó Peter—. Antes de dirigirte a tus clases debes pasar por secretaria para que validen tu matricula y ellos se encargaran darte un mapa de la escuela. No te preocupes, es pequeña a comparación de otras.

—Está bien.

—Sé que estabas en décimo grado de secundaria en Rusia —asintió—, así que eso es lo equivalente al segundo año en la preparatoria aquí. Y, a diferencia de Rusia, no estudias los sábados. Tienes química, matemáticas y economía, y AP en Psicología y Literatura y composición inglesa. ¿Alguna duda?

—No por el momento.

—Bueno —una pausa—. Llegamos —volteó para sonreírle a su padre, que con un saludo sobre su hombro hacía él, salió caminando hacia la comisaria de Beacon Hills, algunos saludándolo mientras pasaba. Él tomo el asiento que hace poco ocupaba su padre, notando como Peter veía a la distancia con preocupación.

—Tú amas a mi padre —afirmó, ocasionando que el hombre dirigiera sus ojos ampliados por la sorpresa a su rostro. Sonrió—: Está bien. No hay problema con eso —y regreso su vista a donde hace poco estuvo su padre. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la sonrisa del otro hombre, quien un segundo después arrancó.

Éste pueblo no estaba mal.

* * *

Éste pueblo estaba mal.

Realmente mal.

El sistema educativo de Estados Unidos era tan diferente al de Rusia y había ciertas cosas que lo confundían. Y el hecho de que fuera el alumno nuevo en un pueblo tan pequeño tampoco era bueno  Especialmente desde que era de otro país. Su primera clase había sido un calvario y el maestro era aún peor.

—Bien, alumnos, hoy tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo compañero —hizo un gesto en su dirección el Sr. Harris. Los murmullos pronto estallaron en la habitación— Sean amables, ¿eh? Que es el hijo del nuevo sheriff de la ciudad. Ahora preséntate —y con eso tomo asiento. Él miro a todos los de su edad, que lo veían como halcones observando a su presa. Tragó saliva.

—Soy Stiles Stilinski y nací y crecí en San Petersburgo, Rusia —dijo, consciente de que algunos arquearon ceja ante su marcado acento—; espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Bien, Sr. Stilinski tome asiento al lado del Sr. McCall —observó como un chico latino alzaba la mano y él pronto se encamino hasta su lado.

—Hola —sonrió el chico latino. Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso—. Soy Scott.

—Stiles —dijo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Él otro chico frunció el ceño.

—Eres bastante serio, ¿eh?

Decidió no contestar a esa pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada a donde el maestro empezaba a escribir algo. Y hasta ese momento estuvo bien, pero  empeoro cuando el maestro se dedicó a atacarlo (porque eso había sido, ataque) con preguntas que no tenían relación con la clase y eran demasiado personales (más tarde se enteraría que su padre y el Sr. Harris fueron los dos enamorados de su madre y eso explicaría tantas cosas), por lo que la clase había sido horrible al tener toda la atención sobre él. Y, al parecer, su acento bien marcado.

(Lo que él no sabía era que unos penetrantes ojos avellana, más verde que castaños, lo observó durante el transcurso de la clase, llamando la atención de los que lo rodeaban y que sonrieran con picardía mal disimulada).

Suspiró, viendo alrededor de la cafetería, una bandeja en las manos. Camino lentamente a una mesa que estaba vacía y con resignación se sentó, encorvándose sobre su persona. Frunció el ceño al sentir el agujero en su nuca por las miradas, lo cual era frustrante. Empezaba a odiar éste lugar. De repente alguien se dejó caer frente a él, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que alzara la vista sorprendido, encontrándose con una bonita pelirroja. No del rojo de su prima, uno más rubio.

—¿Hola? —frunció un poco el ceño a la chica que lo veía como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma. Ese pensamiento no era tranquilizante.

—Así que eres el nuevo —dijo con indiferencia, haciendo que su melena roja cayera en su espalda con un movimiento demasiado elegante. Él sólo asintió, un poco embobado—. Interesante.

—¿Uh?

—Soy Lydia Martín.

—Stiles Stilinski.

—Eso escuche. ¿Ese es tu nombre? —alzó una ceja roja.

—No.

—Ya~. ¿Y cuál es?

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre —la observó por un largo rato mientras llevaba la pasta a su boca. Hm. Él podía hacerlo mejor.

—No te lo diré —se encogió de hombros, viendo la sorpresa por un segundo en la cara bonita antes de que regresara a la expresión neutra que llevaba hace poco. La chica sonrió lentamente, como saboreando algo realmente dulce.

—Creo que seremos buenos amigos —dijo, mordiendo su manzana con una extraña lentitud.

Él realmente debió haberse preocupado en ese momento.

* * *

—¿De dónde eres?

—San Petersburgo, Rusia.

—¿Y cómo es allá?

—Nevado.

—¿Siempre eres tan poco agradable?

—No lo sé. ¿Usted qué piensa?

—Hm.

* * *

Así que después de esa peculiar charla, siguió con el horario escolar y regresó a su casa con Peter Hale (quién era el consejero de la escuela).

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Pudo haber sido peor.

Su padre asintió, regresando a su taza de té y las carpetas en su mesa.

Realmente pudo haber sido peor.

Pronto llegó el domingo y ellos se encontraron entrando al camino de tierra que llevaba a la cada Hale, en donde eran esperados por los amigos de su padre. Cuando estacionaron y bajaron fueron recibidos por una mujer un poco bajita, una melena negra rizada cayendo en su espalda.

—¡John! —gritó la mujer, lanzándose sobre su padre, que hizo todo lo posible para no caer.

—¡Diana, deja de molestar a John! —escuchó como un hombre gritaba desde la puerta, una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Aw, pero a Peter no le molesta —dijo, soltando el agarre de muerte que tenía sobre el cuello de su padre, haciendo un puchero. Sonrió ante el sonrojo de su padre, decidiendo salvarlo de la vergüenza. Se acercó, tendiéndole con un poco de timidez el ramo de cinco flores a la mujer hace poco nombrada como Diana. No podían estar en Rusia, pero él se mantendría firme antes sus costumbres.

—Sra. Hale.

—Oh, gracias, cariño —sonrió la mujer, aceptando el ramo de flores. Su padre aprovecho ese momento para sacar dela parte trasera de la patrulla el pastel que habían llevado y que él había cocinado. Pronto se dirigieron a la puerta delantera de la gran casa, notando como el hombre en el marco de ésta daba unos pasos al frente para estrechar manos con él y su padre.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, John.

—Lo mismo digo, Charles.

—Tú debes ser Sasha —decidió que no valía la pena corregirlo—. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Creo que tenías unos cinco años…

—Oh, sí —asintió Diana—. El único afortunado aquí fue Peter. Vamos, vamos. El resto estará pronto aquí.

Media hora más tarde viendo como Diana Hale se encargaba de avergonzar a su padre y Peter con sus comentarios inapropiados (y que su padre le asegurara que no era falta de respeto para los Hale que entrara a la casa con los zapatos de calle), sentado en el sillón de la sala decorada con fotografías en las paredes, la puerta se abrió para revelar a tres jóvenes, uno de ellos demasiado familiar.

—¡Ya regresamos! —gritó la mayor de ellos. Él posó sus ojos en el que se encontraba tras la chica, bastante seguro de haberlo visto en el transcurso de la semana.

—¡Laura! —sonrió Diana—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, mamá, conseguimos las empanadas.

—Fantástico. Venga, vengan, Vamos a presentarles a nuestros invitados —hizo un gesto con la mano y él se colocó sobre sus pies—. Chicos, ellos son John y Sa-Stiles Stilinski —rió suavemente—. Como saben ellos viajaron desde Rusia.

—Hola —saludo con una brillante sonrisa la mayor—. Soy Laura. El de allá con el ceño fruncido es Derek y el otro más tranquilo es Robert.

—Hola —hizo un gesto cortes con la mano. Los otros dos chicos hicieron una inclinación de la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Vale —alargó la última letra Diana—, mientras el resto viene, Stiles, te voy a contar algunas anécdotas del tiempo de tu padre en la policía y su intento patético de impresionar a Anwen. Y no me mires así, John, que fue patético y lo sabes.

Resulto ser que el día fue bastante entretenido. Excepto, claro, por la insistente mirada de Derek Hale, que lo ponía de nervios.

(Más tarde, en su habitación, se daría cuenta que Derek y él cursaban el mismo año escolar y de ahí la razón de porque le resultaba tan familiar).

* * *

Dos meses más tarde (y con la insistencia abrumadora de Lydia Martín) terminó sentándose en la mesa que al parecer era de los más populares y, a la vez de una forma totalmente paradójica, más extraños de la escuela. Específicamente al lado del capitán de lacrosse: Derek Hale, que parecía ser que había nacido con el ceño fruncido. Y decían que él era serio. El chico parecía que no había ido al baño en mucho tiempo.

El resto de la mesa, al parecer la mayoría ahí emparejado entre sí (porque sí, sólo Derek y él eran los únicos solitarios de la mesa), sonrieron con demasiada inocencia en su dirección. Decidió mejor fingir ignorancia. Bien que Paramore decía: La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga. Vaya que sí.

—¿Y son sólo tú y tu padre, Stiles? —preguntó Allison Argent.

—No. Mi padre tiene tres hermanos —dijo, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Él culpaba a sus sobreprotectores primos por su timidez—. Vivíamos con el resto, las familias de mis tíos, en la finca de mi abuelo.

—Vaya. Debe ser grande —comentó Isaac Lahey, recargándose en el hombro de Danny Mahealani. Sonrió un poco, viendo a su plato.

—Lo es —concedió.

—Pero no debe ser tan grande como la familia de Derek —bufó Erica Reyes, la despampanante rubia con falda de cuero—. Te lo juro. Nunca terminó de saber quién es quién.

A su lado, Derek resopló.

—No es tan grande —susurró el chico. Todos en la mesa alzaron una ceja en su dirección y él hico todo lo posible para no reír.

—Oh, sí que lo es. Hay un Hale por cada veinte personas en Beacon Hills. Empecemos por ti y tus primos en la escuela. Y tu tío Peter —señaló Erica, que luego ocasiono que ella volteara a verlo—- Que al parecer tú conoces muy bien.

—Mi madre y él eran buenos amigos —se encogió de hombros—. De vez en cuando llegaba de visita.

—Hm —las tres chicas entrecerraron los ojos en su dirección y por el rabillo del ojo noto como Vernon Boyd ocultaba una sonrisa divertida. Al parecer, el chico más alto ya había pasado por ese escrutinio y le divertía que ahora le tocara a él.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —rió Jackson Whittemore, al parecer recordando algo mientras posaba sus ojos en Hale. El otro chico frunció el ceño en la dirección del rubio, ocasionando la burlona risa de Scott McCall. Allison, sentada al lado de Scott, rodo los ojos.

La ignorancia es su mejor amiga, repitió en su cabeza.

* * *

—¡Stiles! —escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre, saltando un poco al ser el único en el pasillo, ya todos corriendo a la libertad escasa del fin de semana. Volteó a ver a su izquierda, encontrándose con la cabeza de Peter Hale saliendo de lo que era su oficina. El hombre le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y después desapareció en el interior  Se acercó con precaución, un poco desconfiado.

—Eh, ¿si, Sr. Hale? —preguntó cuándo hubo estado en el marco de la puerta. El hombre hizo otro gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él, que hizo rápidamente.

—Primero: Es Peter —hizo puchero (¿y se suponía que él era el consejero de la escuela?)—. Y segundo: Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Si es que quiere invitar a mi padre a cenar, no hay problema conmigo. Sólo le advierto que los hermanos de papá son realmente sobreprotectores. Lo sé, porque sus hijos, es decir mis primos, son iguales de sobreprotectores conmigo. ¿Puede creer que me llaman todos los días para saber cómo me ha ido o si ha habido un problema? Los amo, en serio, porque son impresionantes, pero pensé que cuando estuviéramos separados por un océano serian menos hostigaste. Resulta ser que no, son peor aún, lo cual es casi imposible. En fin. No hay ningún problema con que invite a cenar a papá, sólo evite que altere su dieta, ¿vale? Que es tan necio al respecto.

Peter sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Oh, eso es bueno.

—Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Aunque es bueno saber, también.

—¿No?

—Dime, Sasha, ¿cómo esta Derek?

—Uh, no sé. Dígame usted, es su sobrino.

—Hm.

Guardaron silencio por un largo minuto incómodo.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—¿Si te gusta Derek? —parpadeó—.  Oh, te has sonrojado. Eso es un sí, entonces. No te preocupes, hijo, que aquí esta tío Peter barra papá impresionante para darte consejos de cómo manejar a mi testarudo sobrino, es decir Derek.

—¡¿Eh?!

¿Cómo había terminado en ésta situación?

—Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde entro al pequeña cafetería del pueblo, en donde resulta ser que trabaja a medio tiempo Laura Hale y que lo saludaba con demasiado entusiasmo. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese entusiasmo, de regreso en Rusia era lo mismo con sus amigos de la infancia y sus amigos, pero ciertas costumbres y cultura no lo dejaban ser más abierto con las personas en éste país.

—Hola, Stiles —sonrió la hermosa chica.

—Hola, Laura —saludó, ahora con el nombre de pila gracias a la insistencia e la chica. Debía ser un rasgo en común en los Hale.

—Bien. Lo de siempre —sin contar que el consejero de la escuela lo había retenido por una hora dándole “consejos y sugerencias” de cómo manejar el carácter mierda de su sobrino. Sus palabras, no de él. Está bien, le gustaba Derek, pero no estaba seguro al respecto (de nuevo, culpaba a sus sobreprotectores primos).

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Eh, bueno, un mokacchino frió y un tiramisú para llevar, por favor.

—Bien. Son $3.40.

—Eh, creí que eran $4.40.

—Oh, no. Para ti son $3.40 —guiño el ojo—. Por ser el novio del hermano menor de la cajera tienes descuento.

—Eh, pero Derek y yo…

—¡Aquí está el pedido! —gritó un chico que se acercó tras Laura.

—Mira, Liam, él es el novio de Derek.

—Oh, eso es genial —le dio su pedido y, a parte, otro tiramisú—. Toma. Sé que es romántico compartir la comida con la pareja, pero Derek tiene un estómago grande. Va por la casa.

—¿Eh?

* * *

—¿Cuándo nos juntamos para terminar el proyecto de química? —dijo Scott, acercándose con el uniforme del equipo de lacrosse puesto. Cerró la puerta de su casillero, volteando a verlo con la mochila al hombro.

—¿Qué tal el viernes por la tarde?

—No puedo. Tengo una cita con Allison —hizo una carita de perrito enamorado—. ¿Qué tal mañana, en la hora libre?

—Está bien —asintió, sintiendo como su teléfono móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Tomo el móvil y leyó rápidamente el mensaje de su primo. A su lado, Scott se inclinó, intentando leer disimuladamente el mensaje (que no podía entender, porque estaba en ruso. Hombre, tener que tener dos teléfonos móviles porque las compañías estadounidense no aceptaban el suyo era algo triste).

—Ah~, ¿y quién es? —preguntó Scott, igualando su paso por el pasillo.

—Es Misha —se encogió de hombros, guardando el teléfono luego de responder el mensaje.

—¿Tu novia? —volteó a ver a Scott con una mirada un poco incrédula, ocasionando que el otro chico se pusiera nervioso.

—No —rió—. En primera: Misha es un nombre de chico. Y en segunda: Misha es mi primo.

—Ya~—lo vio fijamente. Se puso un poco nervioso ante tanta atención.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. Es la primera vez que te veo reír abiertamente.

—Me rió con ustedes —señaló, deteniéndose en una esquina.

—Pero siempre parece muy reservado —Scott se encogió de hombros en ésta ocasión.

—Oh —sonrió un poco—. Lo siento, a veces olvido que nuestras culturas son tan diferentes. En Rusia somos un poco reservados con las personas que no conocemos bien y a ustedes a penas los conozco por tres meses. Se me hace un poco extraño, es todo —se rasco la nuca en un gesto nervioso. Scott sonrió en su dirección.

—Es bueno saber eso —asintió Scott, viendo sobre su hombro a la salida que daba a la cancha—. ¿Qué harás ahorita?

—Iba a comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la cocina, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, el resto está ahorita en la cancha. Tenemos entrenamiento y las chicas se encuentran en las bancas, ¿Por qué mejor nos acompañas? Luego iremos al centro comercial y puedes conocernos un poco mejor —ofreció vacilante lo último. Decidió que podía hacerlo. Pasaría un largo tiempo en Estados Unidos y bien podría convertirse en su segundo hogar, como lo es para su padre.

—Me encantaría. Sólo le mando un mensaje a papá.

—¡Genial! Vamos —caminaron hacia la cancha, permitiendo que Scott hablara sobre lo que es el lacrosse y como todos ellos terminaron en el equipo—. Por cierto: ¿te gustaría unirte al equipo?

—Nah~, soy fatal para los deportes.  Algo sobre coordinación ojo-pie y ojo-mano —hizo un mueca, ocasionando la risa del latino. Pronto llegaron a la cancha y Scott se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Stiles! —escuchó gritar a Erica, quien se encontraba en las bancas saludándolo con el brazo. Trotó hasta donde ellas estaban, dejando caer su mochila al lado del resto de sus bolsas.

—Hola —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, Stiles —sonrió enormemente Allison—. Nos alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos hoy.

—Gracias por la invitación —volteó a ver hacia la cancha, un poco extrañado que las miradas del resto del equipo (que no eran la de los chicos con quienes empezaba a formar amistad) estaban puestas con insistencia en él. Incluido la del entrenador Finstock, su maestro de economía, que al final hizo un gesto de comprensión y alzó un pulgar en dirección de Derek, quién sólo frunció el ceño. Bien, eso era extraño.

Paso unos minutos, en el que escuchó la conversación tranquila de las chicas, sus ojos puestos en la cancha para ver el juego de los otros adolescentes, cuando volvió a sentir la vibración en su bolsillo. Rápidamente saco el teléfono móvil y contesto el mensaje casi acosador de su primo, preguntándose cuando se dignaría a ir a la cama a dormir un poco. Y fue eso mismo lo que le escribió en el mensaje, para luego alzar la vista y toparse con los ojos avellana de Derek. Sonrió un poco tímidamente y lo saludo con la mano, movimiento que fue devuelto por el otro chico.

(Lo que no vio fueron las sonrisas comemierda que Erica y Lydia mandaron a Derek, haciendo reír al resto de los observadores).

Al día siguiente, luego de pasar una tarde divertida con sus nuevos amigos, se encontró sentado terminando de escribir el ensayo del proyecto de química, esperando a que Scott se apareciera. Alzó la vista, esperando ver al latino, encontrándose con Derek.

—Hola —dijo, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo último del trabajo de química —suspiró—, pero Scott se fue persiguiendo a Allison. ¿Es siempre así? —escuchó el bufido de Derek, que se recostó en el asiento. Rió suavemente y luego cayeron en un silencio que se le hizo muy incómodo.

—Stiles… —comenzó Derek, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

—Lo siento —hizo un gesto y vio el mensaje de Natasha, que rápidamente contesto. Alzó la vista y vio la ceja alzada del moreno—. Es mi prima.

—Son muy unidos.

—Sí, lo somos. Después de todo somos los más jóvenes de la casa. Sólo somos mis primos Misha, Pasha, Natasha y yo entre tantos adultos —vio como el chico asentía un poco con la cabeza. El timbre sonó y soltó un suspiro, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Hale—. Entonces… nos vemos.

—Sí, está bien.

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente al otro, él demasiado nervioso para hacer algo, hasta que con un carraspeó los sobresalto, volteando a ver a Danny que sonreía con demasiada inocencia.

—¿Se van a besar o no?

Si salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, era entre él, Derek, Danny y el resto de la población ahí. Nadie más tenía que saber que realmente quería hacerlo y que era un cobarde. _Los culpo a ustedes, primos, ¡los culpo a ustedes!,_ pensó mientras esquivaba a una chica rubia, sin realmente ver quien era.

* * *

—Va ser bueno un cambio de aires, dijo. Verás que te va gustar el pueblo, dijo. No será tan malo, dijo. ¡No será tan malo, mi trasero! Soy acosado por todos en éste pueblo diciéndome que soy el novio de Derek, lo cual no es, déjame decirte, porque yo sabría si ando de novios con un chico…

—Pero, Stiles —dijo su prima, interrumpiéndolo, desde el otro lado de la línea—, me has dicho que te gusta éste tal Derek...

—No ayudas, Natasha.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde cuando fue emboscado por los demás, luego de haber observado el entrenamiento de lacrosse. Había decidido ayudar a Derek con los equipos (todo bajo la insistencia de las chicas) y cuando ambos se encontraban dentro del armario del gimnasio donde guardaban todo, la puerta fue cerrada con un golpe y trabada con lo que sea que había tras ella.

Habían tocado la puerta por unos quince minutos, resignados cuando se dieron cuenta que no les abrirían la puerta, por lo que se recostó contra la pared más cercana y se dedicó a mandarle un mensaje a su  padre diciéndole que fuera a cenar con Peter y que él iría comer con sus amigos.  No tenía por qué preocupar a su padre diciéndole que estaba encerrado en un armario. Ya vería la forma de salir de allí. Esto tenía que ser cosa de Lydia

— _Ustedes me hartan con esa tensión sexual._

— _¿Tensión… sexual?_

— _Un día los voy a encerrar, a ti y a Derek, en un armario para que salgan al fin de la negación._

—En serio, ya se pasan, ¡cuatro horas! —susurró en ruso, consiguiendo la mirada curiosa de Derek.

—Stiles.

—¿Hm?

Un largo silencio, demasiado incómodo. Era seguro que con un cuchillo sin filo podía cortar el aire a su alrededor...

—Derek…

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya me has oído.

Frunció el ceño en la dirección del otro muchacho, que se cruzó de brazos y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Espera: ¿ésta es la forma en que los estadounidenses le piden una cita a un chico? No sé, creí que tendrían un poco más de delicadeza para hacerlo, pero veo que me equivoqué. Ya sabes, me imagine que era más como tu tío. Pero de nuevo, tu tío es extraño. Me retuvo durante una hora para aconsejarme de cómo debo “controlarte” a ti y tu carácter de mierda —ceja alzada—, sus palabras, no las mías. Aunque tiene una mente ingeniosa que atrae a mi padre. Podría acostumbrarme a llamarlo papá, es un buen tipo después de todo. Por lo que nos  haría familia política y eso sería extraño…

—¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—Uh… ¿Sí?

—Entonces.

—¿Entonces qué?

Un largo suspiro de sufrimiento infinito se escuchó en el armario.

—Es un sí o un no.

—Bueno, tengo que pensarlo…

—Stiles…

—Está bien, está bien —sonrojó—. Me encantaría salir contigo, Derek..

— _¡Al fin!_ —se escuchó tras la puerta.

— _¡Cállate, Erica!_

— _Me debes veinte, Jackson._

Los estadounidenses eran tan extraños.

  


	2. Estados Unidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La segunda parte, wii! Gracias por los kudos y el comentario.

Él culpaba totalmente de esto a Lydia y al otro montón que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Pero, de nuevo, un vistazo atrás en su vida, puede que también parte de la culpa sea de él. Y de Stiles y sus estúpidos ojos bambi.

Y de Laura y su tío Peter. Especialmente de él.

* * *

En el momento en que su tío terminó la llamada y volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro para hacerle frente al resto de la familia, él sabía que algo iba a cambiar en su vida (si era bueno o malo no tenía idea, sólo sabía que _cambiaría su vida_ ). Al parecer un viejo amigo de sus padres se volvería a mudar desde Rusia a Beacon Hills para tomar el puesto del Sheriff y eso había emocionado a los adultos de su familia.

Él debió haber prestado más atención a la sonrisa a sabiendas de su hermana mayor.

—¿Así que el Sr. John regresa a la ciudad? —preguntó Laura con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, mirando directamente a Peter.

—Sí… —contestó con sigilo su tío, consiente de la mente maquiavélica de su sobrina (lo cual era totalmente culpa de él, así que ni se queje)—. Vendrá el próximo mes.

—Eso es genial —volteó con una sonrisa a verlo, haciendo inconscientemente que tensara los hombros—. Significa que Sasha viene con él.

¿Sasha? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

—¡Es fantástico, ¿no?! Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a ese muchacho —suspiró su madre—. La última vez que lo vi tenía unos cinco años.

—Ha crecido mucho y cada vez se parece más a Anwen —sonrió Peter con cierta tristeza, tomando asiento en el banco de la cocina para seguir con su desayuno Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Algo de eso le molestaba y por el bien de su propia vida no podía dar con el porqué de eso.

(Más tarde cuando Laura dejara caer una fotografía en su escritorio entendería todo y se golpearía en la frente por ser tan olvidadizo, porque, _por supuesto_ , sólo era su suerte).

* * *

Rápidamente el mes paso, con él y el resto de sus primos y tíos limpiando y acondicionando una antigua casa para los Stilinski.

—Bien, toma Derek, esto es para la habitación de Sasha —su padre le paso un escritorio semi-nuevo, que con ayuda de su primo Stephan llevaron al segundo nivel.

—Debes estar emocionado de que los Stilinski vuelvan —sonrió su primo con burla en su dirección. Él decidió ignorarlo—. Oh, vamos, Derek. Al fin después de tanto tiempo podrás proponerle matrimonio como es debido a Sasha. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? Que he escuchado que los rusos son bastante serios y que pueden hacerte mucho daño —río.

Si dejo caer intencionalmente su lado del escritorio sobre el pie de Stephan, bueno, se lo tenía bien merecido.

* * *

La cosa es que cuando él tenía unos cinco años, recordaba vagamente que en una ocasión llegó a la casa una pareja junto con su hijo para una reunión familiar. Él había estado consiente de la presencia de ellos en el pueblo y alrededor de su familia, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención.

Él niño con unos enormes ojos y una sonrisa fácil fue el que llamó su curiosidad y pronto se encontró frente a frente del niño. El niño era realmente lindo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sasha.

—Ese es un nombre de niña.

—¡No es un nombre de niña!

Y eso fue todo, recordaba, y al final de la reunión él se había acercado a Sasha y propuesto matrimonio ante la risa del resto de sus primos mayores.

Recordaba eso y el acento rasposo del otro niño.

* * *

Fue lunes y una parte de él quería esconderse el resto de su vida en su habitación para no tener que soportar la sonrisa burlona de Laura y la mirada confusa de Robert cuando hacia acto de aparición. Pero si quería salir de esa casa de locos en un futuro próximo tendría que conseguir su título de preparatoria para poder ir a una universidad lo suficientemente lejos, una en un estado en el que no tuviera familia, para tener privacidad por una vez en su vida. Ahora sólo tiene que averiguar en qué estados no tenía familia y si la universidad le convenía o no.

Él amaba a su familia, pero en ocasiones lo volvían loco.

—Buen día, hermanito —sonrió Laura desde su banco en el desayunador. Su padre, notó, lo estaba viendo sobre el borde del periódico—. ¿Listo para ir a la escuela?

—Hm.

—Aww, vamos. ¡Hoy volverás a ver a tu amor de la infancia! ¿No deberías de estar emocionado al respecto?

—Déjame en paz, Laura.

—Niños…

Escuchó la suave risa de su padre al fondo, intentando que sonara como una tos.

—Aunque no me importaría tener un yerno como Sasha.

—Mamá —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Quién es Sasha? —preguntó Robert al entrar a la concina, su cabello todavía revuelto.

—Es el hijo de unos viejos amigos, cariño —respondió su madre.

—Y el amor de infancia de Derek —sonrió Laura—. ¿Puedes creer que a las seis horas de haber conocido a Sasha, Derek ya le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? —la mirada incrédula y divertida de su hermano menor dirigida a él lo hizo ruborizar un poco, por lo que escondió su rostro lo más que pudo entre el cereal.

—Tenía cinco… —replicó suavemente.

—Sí —rodó los ojos Laura—, y luego de que se mudó la familia Stilinski no dejaste de poner mala cara durante siete meses cuando papá y mamá te decían que no podías ir a vivir con Sasha.

—Oh, recuerdo eso.

Su familia conspiraba contra él.

* * *

Llegó a la escuela y con un cabeceo se despidió de su hermano menor, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casillero, ignorando la mayor parte del resto de los estudiantes.

—Hola, Derek —saludó su mejor amigo, Isaac, con una sonrisa pequeña. Le agradaba el chico, especialmente porque éste sabía de una u otra forma cuándo necesitaba estar solo y cuando necesitaba compañía; sabía cómo leerlo y cómo manejar su carácter mierda. Y sí, admitía que tenía un carácter mierda.

—Hola, Isaac —dijo, abriendo su casillero y extrayendo el libro de química.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —dijo, inclinándose contra los casilleros. Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre…

—Hm —asintió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje con tu hermano?

—Bastante divertido, en realidad —sonrió un poco más. Luego de que el hermano mayor de Isaac consiguiera la custodia de éste y lo alejara de su padre abusivo, su amigo había mejorado considerablemente y el hermano mayor de Isaac era a alguien que apreciaba también. Especialmente porque hacía de la vida de su hermana mayor un poco más frustrante. He.

—Que bien.

—¡Hola, chicos! —escucharon la melodiosa vos de Erica, quien caminaba hacia ellos junto con Boyd.

—Hola, Erica, Boyd —saludó Isaac. El moreno lo saludo con un suave movimiento de la cabeza y Erica con su patentada sonrisa de diva.

—Se han enterado —dijo de repente la rubia. Él frunció el ceño, comenzando su camino a su clase—. Tendremos hoy un nuevo alumno…

—Sí, lo había escuchado por Danny —todos voltearon a ver a Isaac y éste se encogió de hombros—. Su primo trabaja en la comisaria e hicieron el anuncio de que habrá nuevo Sheriff. Y que el hijo del nuevo Sheriff asistiría a ésta escuela —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Me parece extraño que el nuevo Sheriff venga desde otro lugar —dijo al aire Erica.

—Él ya había trabajado antes en la comisaria —aportó, consiguiendo miradas curiosas de Isaac y Erica.

—Ya~, ¿y cómo lo sabes?

—Mis padres lo conocen —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que fueran abordados por el resto del grupo.

—¿Ya se enteraron? ¡Tendremos nuevo compañero! —puso los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Scott. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Danny e Isaac se saludaban y Erica, Lydia y Allison comenzaban a platicar suavemente sobre su fin de semana.

—Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo aquí, McCall —espetó Jackson—. No veo cual es el gran revuelo por un nuevo alumno.

—Escuché que no es estadounidense —dijo distraídamente Allison cuando reanudaron su camino a la clase de química, que era la única que compartían todos.

Unos minutos más tarde, en los que él quería darse contra su escritorio, porque, ¿en serio? Sabía que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Beacon Hills no sucedían grandes cosas y que el nuevo ingreso de un alumno a casi mitad de curso era algo de chisme entre los alumnos, pero él esperaba que sus amigos fueran un poco menos entusiastas. Isaac, sentado a su lado en la mesa, sonrió suavemente, leyendo perfectamente su mente.

Pronto, para su gran dicha y desdicha, el profesor Harris entró seguido unos pasos atrás por el nuevo chico, ocasionando que todos callaran abruptamente y que su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo. El chico es lindo.

—Bien, alumnos, hoy tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo compañero —hizo un gesto en la dirección del nuevo chico el Sr. Harris. Los murmullos pronto estallaron en la habitación— Sean amables, ¿eh? Que es el hijo del nuevo sheriff de la ciudad. Ahora preséntate —y con eso tomo asiento. Vio la vacilación el nuevo chico, haciendo que él se hundiera un poco en su escritorio cuando los ojos pasaron rápidamente por su lugar.

—Soy Stiles Stilinski y nací y crecí en San Petersburgo, Rusia —y sí, ahí estaba el acento marcado que podía recordar—; espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Bien, Sr. Stilinski tome asiento al lado del Sr. McCall —su amigo alzó la mano y Stiles se dirigió con un paso casi apresurado al asiento vacio.

—Hola —escuchó al latino—. Soy Scott.

—Stiles —respondió. Scott frunció el ceño.

—Eres bastante serio, ¿eh?

Harris empezó su clase, la mayoría del tiempo acosando con preguntas a Stiles, preguntas muy personales, y haciendo en general al clase muy incómoda (más tarde su madre le explicaría que el padre de Stiles y el Sr. Harris fueron los dos enamorados de la mejor amiga de ella y eso explicaría tantas cosas). A su lado sintió como Isaac se inclinaba contra su hombro.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —afirmó el otro chico. El prefirió ignorarlo y el otro río suavemente.

Más tarde, en la cafetería sentado en su habitual mesa, sería acosado.

—Por lo tanto… —tomó asiento Lydia—. El chico nuevo, ¿eh? —sonrisa patentada. El dio un bocado demasiado grande y vio a la mesa, ignorando al resto sentados alrededor.

Tenía que conseguirse nuevos amigos.

—Oh, vamos, ¡Derek! —rió Erica—. Puedo ver porque te gusta. Tiene una bonita boca.

—Erica….

—Pero es cierto.

No contesto. Danny rio un poco al lado de Isaac. Alzó la vista para encontrar como los ojos de Lydia se iluminaban y pronto dejaba la mesa ante la mirada confundida del resto. Siguió con sus ojos a Lydia y gimió internamente. Sí, tendría que haberlo sabido.

—Derek —volteó sobre su hombro y vio a su hermano menor ver en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

—Robert.

—¿Ese es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mamá? —con eso todos voltearon a ver a su hermano menor, que se encontraba de pie tras él.

—¿Así que ya lo conocían?

—Yo no —se encogió de hombros Robert—. Era muy pequeño para recordar las visitas. Lo único que sé es lo que Laura y el resto me han contado sobre los Stilinski —el resto asintió.

—Entonces tú si lo conoces —lo señaló Erica con su bonito rostro en una mueca. Su hermano menor rió tras él.

—Oh, claro que lo conoce —le golpeó suavemetne el hombro y luego se fue con un gesto de despedida hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los ojos curiosos pronto se posaron en él.

No iba a salir vivo de esto.

* * *

Era domingo y él junto con sus hermanos regresaban a la casa luego de ir por las compras para la reunión que su madre había preparado para los Stilinski. Lo primero que notó al llegar a casa fueron las flores en el jarrón en la mesa del recibidor que no estaban ahí cuando se fueron por la mañana. Escucharon murmullos desde la sala, reconociendo fácilmente la voz de su madre que parecía demasiado entretenida contando algo.

—¡Ya regresamos! —gritó innecesariamente su hermana.. Él sintió la mirada persistente de Stiles por un momento.

—¡Laura! —sonrió su madre—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, mamá, conseguimos las empanadas.

—Fantástico. Venga, vengan, Vamos a presentarles a nuestros invitados —hizo un gesto con la mano, por lo que se acercó y vio como Stiles se colocaba sobre sus pies—. Chicos, ellos son John y Sa-Stiles Stilinski —rió suavemente y notó como su madre corregía rápidamente el nombre (luego se daría cuenta que por alguna razón a Stiles son le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila)—. Como saben ellos viajaron desde Rusia.

Oh.

—Hola —saludo con una brillante sonrisa su hermana, notando el leve fruncido de Stiles—. Soy Laura. El de allá con el ceño fruncido es Derek —le lanzó una mirada—, y el otro más tranquilo es Robert.

—Hola —Stiles hizo un gesto cortes con la mano. Él decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Vale —alargó la última letra su madre—, mientras el resto viene, Stiles, te voy a contar algunas anécdotas del tiempo de tu padre en la policía y su intento patético de impresionar a Anwen. Y no me mires así, John, que fue patético y lo sabes.

El resto paso bastante tranquilo, sus ojos posados en Stiles preguntándose si recordaba algo de su infancia. Al final de la reunión llegó a la conclusión que no y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco desilusionado.

* * *

—Sabes… —dijo Lydia al día siguiente—, Laura nos contó algo muy interesante sobre ti proponiéndole matrimonio a Stilinski cuando eran niños.

—Cállate.

* * *

El tiempo paso veloz y Stiles terminó sentado todos los días a su lado a la hora del almuerzo, todo bajo la conspiración de sus entrometidos amigos. Aunque no podía negar que era agradable eso, pero él no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

—¿Y son sólo tú y tu padre, Stiles? —preguntó Allison.

—No. Mi padre tiene tres hermanos —dijo Stiles encogiéndose en su lugar—. Vivíamos con el resto, las familias de mis tíos, en la finca de mi abuelo.

—Vaya. Debe ser grande —comentó Isaac, recargándose en el hombro de Danny.

—Lo es —concedió el de ojos de miel.

—Pero no debe ser tan grande como la familia de Derek —bufó Erica mandándole una mirada burlona—. Te lo juro. Nunca terminó de saber quién es quién.

Resopló.

—No es tan grande —susurró. Todos en la mesa alzaron una ceja en su dirección y vio el pequeño temblor en los hombros de Stiles.

—Oh, sí que lo es. Hay un Hale por cada veinte personas en Beacon Hills. Empecemos por ti y tus primos en la escuela. Y tu tío Peter —señaló Erica, que luego ocasiono que ella volteara a ver a Stiles—- Que al parecer tú conoces muy bien.

—Mi madre y él eran buenos amigos —se encogió de hombros Stiles—. De vez en cuando llegaba de visita.

—Hm —las tres chicas entrecerraron los ojos en la dirección de Stiles y el frunció un poco el ceño. Él  no sabía que su tío había viajado tanto a Rusia. Ya sabía que había algo raro en el comportamiento de su tío alrededor del sheriff.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —rió Jackson, viéndolo directamente a él, por lo que frunció aún más el ceño. Scott rió abiertamente.

Estos eran sus amigos.

* * *

—Entonces cuándo va a invitar a salir a Sasha —preguntó de repente su tío, sentándose en el banco vacío a su lado. Él siguió haciendo su tarea, ignorándolo completamente. Su tío hizo un puchero—. ¡Derek~!

Puso los ojos.

—Déjame en paz, tío.

—Aw, pero si él es tan lindo. Se parece mucho a su madre, pero tiene lo testarudo de su padre, lo cual es lindo también —volteó a verlo, alzando una ceja. Debía ser un rasgo en la familia.

—¿Así que es lindo el Sheriff? —fue el turno de su tío hacer una mueca—. ¿No es algo extraño que vayas tras el esposo de tu amiga difunta?

—Niño malcriado  —y con eso se fue a hacer puchero a otro lado.

Sonrió en la dirección en la cual se alejaba su tío. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—¡No te preocupes, Derek, ya le dije todo a Sasha sobre cómo controlar tu carácter de mierda!

La tentación de golpear su cabeza en la mesa fue tan grande.

* * *

—Hola, hermanito.

—Laura.

—Hey, Derek, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, Liam. Gracias por preguntar.

—Sabes, ayer vi a tu novio.

—¿Mi…novio?

—Sí, Stiles. Raro el nombre, chico agradable.

—Liam, verás…

—Y es lindo. Tienes suerte. Laura me contó que es el hijo del sheriff, he, debes tener mucho cuidado y no romperle el corazón sino quieres salir con algo roto... como tu cara, por ejemplo.

—Muy cierto, Liam.

—Laura…

* * *

Cuando vio a Scott  llegar unos minutos tarde a la práctica ese día, sabía que algo estaba pasando y eso se confirmó cuando Stiles entró a la cancha para ir a sentarse con las chicas en las bancas  Volteó a ver a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido (y no, no era algo perpetuo en su rostro, el resto hacía que apareciera muy seguido) y vio la sonrisa inocente de Isaac en su dirección. Volteó a ver de nuevo y vio como el entrenador tenía sus ojos puestos en Stiles para luego alzar el pulgar y ladrar órdenes.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

—¿Ves? Hasta el entrenador lo aprueba.

—Cállate, Isaac.

El entrenamiento siguió y por un momento en el que tomaba un descanso sus ojos volvieron a caer en la figura de Stiles, que se entretenía con su teléfono móvil. Se preguntó con quien estaría mandando mensajes, suponiendo que eso era lo que hacía al ver mover sus dos pulgares con cierta rapidez.

—Debe ser Misha —dijo Scott a su lado, notando a donde se dirigía su mirada.

—¿Misha?

—Su primo —se encogió de hombros—, eso fue lo que me dijo.

Regresaron sus ojos a donde estaba Stiles y pronto se toparon con los otros. Vio la sonrisa tímida que le mando y el saludo vacilante con la mano, por lo que decidió regresar el gesto, consiguiendo sonrisas comemierda de Erica y Lydia y la risa de sus amigos.

En serio tenía que conseguirse nuevos amigos.

Y si cuando fueron al centro comercial todos hicieron lo posible para dejarlo a solas con Stiles, puede o no puede que haya cambiado su opinión de sus amigos un poco. Sólo un poco.

Al día siguiente, cuando entraba al salón de estudios, se encontró con la figura de Stiles encorvado en el escritorio, entretenido con algunos libros. Tomó aire y se encaminó a la mesa. Cuando se hubo sentado frente al otro muchacho, éste alzó el rostro, una expresión ligeramente confundida apareciendo por un segundo.

—Hola —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —bien, eso fue brusco.

—Lo último del trabajo de química —suspiró negando con la cabeza—, pero Scott se fue persiguiendo a Allison. ¿Es siempre así? —bufó ante eso. Típico de Scott. Cayeron en un silencio que al parecer inquieto al otro muchacho, por lo que decidió hablar.

—Stiles…

—Lo siento —dijo, cuando su teléfono sonó, haciendo un gesto en su dirección. Lo vio escribir y pronto volvió a tener su atención—. Es mi prima.

—Son muy unidos.

—Sí, lo somos. Después de todo somos los más jóvenes de la casa. Sólo somos mis primos Misha, Pasha, Natasha y yo entre tantos adultos —asintió en comprensión.. El timbre sonó y tomaron sus cosas, quedando de pie torpemente uno frente al otro—. Entonces… nos vemos.

—Sí, está bien.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado, por lo que voltearon a ver para encontrarse con Danny.

—¿Se van a besar o no?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Stiles cuando salió a trompicones del salón fue realmente lindo, así que no iba a echarle bronca a Danny.

* * *

Terminar encerrado en un armario del gimnasio un viernes por la tarde en compañía del objeto de su afecto era una situación en la cual no podía definir exactamente que sentía al respecto. Vio como Stiles murmuraba en lo que él pensaba era ruso, sus ojos moviéndose por el pequeño cuarto.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

—Stiles.

—¿Hm?

Guardó silencio un momento, buscando las palabras que tenía que decir.

—Derek…

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya me has oído.

Vio como Stiles fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos en su dirección.

—Espera: ¿ésta es la forma en que los estadounidenses le piden una cita a un chico? No sé, creí que tendrían un poco más de delicadeza para hacerlo, pero veo que me equivoqué. Ya sabes, me imagine que era más como tu tío. Pero de nuevo, tu tío es extraño. Me retuvo durante una hora para aconsejarme de cómo debo “controlarte” a ti y tu carácter de mierda —alzó una ceja—, sus palabras, no las mías. Aunque tiene una mente ingeniosa que atrae a mi padre. Podría acostumbrarme a llamarlo papá, es un buen tipo después de todo. Por lo que nos  haría familia política y eso sería extraño…

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —dijo con exasperación, pero divertido por dentro. Esa parte de Stiles le empezaba a gustar.

—Uh… ¿Sí?

—Entonces.

—¿Entonces qué?

Soltó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento infinito. Esa era su vida, damas y caballeros.

—Es un sí o un no.

—Bueno, tengo que pensarlo…

—Stiles…

—Está bien, está bien —vio el sonrojó en las mejillas del otro chico—. Me encantaría salir contigo, Derek..

— _¡Al fin!_ —se escuchó tras la puerta.

— _¡Cállate, Erica!_

— _Me debes veinte, Jackson._

Su vida.

* * *

—Bueno, Derek —dijo su tío Peter—, ahora que saldrás con Sasha, hay algunas cosas que hay que explicarte con respecto a la cultura rusa. En primera: saluda con un apretón de manos a John, pero asegúrate que no sea bajo el marco de la puerta. En Rusia se le considera de muy mala suerte. En segunda…

Sí, eso era su vida.

Pero suponía que valía la pena.


End file.
